A Day in Amusement Park
by camel-3-0-0-9
Summary: Sequel of A Day to Remember: inwhich Kagami invited Kuroko to go to amusement park with him and just had some fun together. but it wouldn't be 'fun' if the generation of miracles plus thier manager didn't got involved. (hint of allxKuroko) (Rate of the story can be changed according to Aomine's and Kagami's language)
1. Chapter 1

Firstly I want to thank you all of you from my previous story. it never fails to make me smile when I read comments .!

And you can say it's a sequel from my lastest story (eventhough this story is wrote from my random _whim)_

here - **A Day to Remember **

but it's still Ok if you just start from this story. it's not that related so...yep

This story is supposed to be only one chapter but well, its content is _too _long

so I cut it into 2 chapters.

_**A/N : **KnB isn't mine_

_ Grammatical error(A lot)_

_ No fixed pairings, hint of allxKuroko _

_ English isn't my native language so don't expect too much_

Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

**Kuroko no basket**

Sequel from: A day to remember

**A day in amusement park**

* * *

_I. Invitation_

* * *

Kuroko blinked his eyes as he regarded his friend across the table which was being piled up with a mountain of cheese burgers. The blunette tilted his head to one side and repeated what the redhead has just said.

"Amusement Park?"

"Yeah…" Kagami rubbed the back of his neck. "Remember that fussy day when we painted the wall? At the street basketball court with everyone and those uncalled-for Generation of idiots?" seeing his partner nodded, the ace of Seirin basketball team continued whilst chewing on his burger. "Tatsuya gave me two free-passed tickets to amusement park on that day saying he won them or something, and since he has neither time to go nor anyone to accompany him, he gave them to me instead." The tall boy waved two tickets in mention idly.

Kuroko merely raised his brow. "And you ask me to go with you?"

Kagami took another bite on his food, shrugged. "If you're free on this Sunday, that's it."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

The redhead instantly choked all everything he had eaten out upon hearing what the other boy has just said. His eyes went round as his face uncontrollably heated up.

Kagami's jaw hung low. He sputtered "WHAT—!?"

"Have you just asked me out on a date?"

"What the hell makes you think that way!?"

Kuroko blinked as he innocently inclined his head to one side. "Eh? It's not?"

"Of course NOT! It's just because we have neither school nor practice on Sunday and besides," Kagami grumbled through his gritted teeth "Aren't you the one who said that 'let's go somewhere together'?"

Blight blue eyes blankly stared at the redhead before him. His soft lips slowly parted,

"Am I?"

Kagami's vain dangerously popped up on his head. The redhead felt a sudden urge to bang his head on the table and just died right at that moment. Kagami leaned his head on the table, allowing an exaggerated sigh to leave his parted lips as he muttered under his breath,

"Fine. I'll just ask someone else…"

Kuroko amusedly looked at his partner. He quietly placed a big sized cup of vanilla milkshake on the table. The teal haired boy smiled a little.

"Kagami-kun can be quite cute sometimes."

"What!?" Kagami snapped his head up and irritably glared at Kuroko. His brow twitched in annoyance when he heard a soft chuckle slipped out of those pinkish lips. "Are you trying to make fun of me—?"

"No, Kagami-kun. I'm sorry."

Kagami lowly muttered "…You don't look like you are sorry at all…"

"Well as compensation," Kuroko leaned toward the table and slightly tugged one of those thin papers in Kagami's hand out into his, waving it lightly in front of the redhead's face. He smiled faintly "I'll go with you on this Sunday. Is it Ok by this?"

Kagami just heaved a feeble sigh. Crossing his arms around his chest and turned his face aside, mumbled "Do what you want."

"See? Kagami-kun is being cute."

"Shut up!"

* * *

**~_Akita, Yosen's dormitory_~**

"Murochin"

Himuro looking up from the monthly basketball magazine he was reading and had gentle smile paint on his lips upon seeing the yawning purple haired giant with a big bag full of snacks entered his room.

"Atsushi" the raven placed the magazine on a nightstand beside his bed as he sat himself upright on the soft futon. "I thought you were asleep already, do you want something?"

"Hmnn" Murasakibara hummed as he bit on chocolate pocky. "You still have those right, Murochin?"

"Have what?"

"Amusement park's free-passed tickets" the taller boy yawned again. He slid himself down beside the bed and craned his head to look at Himuro. "My classmate heard you got ones so he begged me to ask them from you. How troublesome…"

"Ahh, tickets." Himuro smiled "Sorry to say, but I already gave them to Taiga."

"Taiga? Kagami Taiga?" Murasakibara raised a brow.

"Yeah. When we went to Tokyo for wall-painting remember? Taiga came and asked for them after we took a group picture." Himuro slightly laughed "I doubted he would go with that interesting guy."

"Interesting guy?"

"Yes. That little cute, interesting guy. If I remember correctly, his name is Kuroko Tetsuya." Himuro widened his smile when the picture of a curtain teal haired boy flashed on his head "It seems he's a good friend of Taiga and he's your friend from your middle school too right?"

Himuro quirked his brow up and blinked when he sensed the taller boy's body went stiff and a sudden drop of a bag of chips on the ground that sent a soft 'thud' echoed through the room.

"…Atsushi?"

"Murochin" Murasakibara's eyes were covered under his long bangs "Do you know when they will go to amusement park?"

"…On Sunday, I think." Himuro looked concerned as he worriedly eyed the taller boy "Atsushi, are you all right?"

The purple haired boy stood up "Sorry Murochin but I have to go now."

"Eh, where are you going?"

"Make a phone call."

"Eh? W—wait!"

As soon as Murasakibara pulled the door shut, he then fished his phone out of his pocket. The tall boy flipped his phone open with ease and hastily dialed the number.

He pressed his phone near his ear when a demanding voice rang through his ear.

"_I suppose it would be an important matter that makes you called me at such a time, Atsushi._"

"Akachin" Murasakibara called his former captain's name with a serious look on his face "Kurochin will go to amusement park with Kagami on this Sunday."

Deaf silence…followed by a snipping sound

"_All right_" a smirk "_Leave it to me_"

And the emperor hung up.

* * *

_II. Entrance_

* * *

**~_Sunday~_**

Kagami was strolling along the rather crowded street with his hands jamming deep in his pockets. The redhead relaxedly hummed as he turned around the corner—that's when he felt his cellphone faintly vibrating.

The tall young man frowned slightly when his eyes saw the name of the caller. Still having a big question mark on his face, he pressed a green button and pulled his phone near his ear.

"Tatsuya?"

"_Ah Taiga_" the gentle voice of his big brother greeted him "_Are you going to amusement park today?_"

Kagami frowned at a sudden question, puzzled. "…Yeah? Is there something wrong?"

"_Not exactly_" Kagami turned left, heading to the amusement park that was just two blocks away. "_I have some sorts of feeling that I have to call you._"

"Are you trying to be a fortune-teller now?"

Himuro ignored a chuckle from his brother as he got to the point, "_You know, Atsushi came to me and asked for tickets a few days ago._"

"And?"

"_I said I already gave them to you._"

Kagami deepened his frown. "I don't see any problem there."

"_I also said that you will go with Kuroko-kun._"

The redhead halted dead in his tracks. His inner feelings vigorously alarmed him when he caught a glimpse of something purple amongst many people that gathering up in front of the entrance of the amusement park. His sweat continuously slid down his face as he took more steps toward the entrance and all he could see was those six damn conspicuous haired colors that looked so familiar—_fucking too familiar._

_Nononononononononononono, it can't be….!_

"Tatsuya…" Kagami's voice gone dry as he blinked his eyes several times making sure that the mobs of rainbow were really there or just only his delusional imagination "Tell me, that stupid ogre is with you."

"_That's why I call you, Taiga" _He heard Himuro tiredly sighed. "_Atsushi is not here._"

Kagami stood rigidly on his ground whilst absentmindedly put his cellphone back in his pocket. The redhead was sure enough of what he was seeing—those weird haired colors belonged to no one but the generation of nuisances.

_Why the heck are they here!? _Kagami cursed under his breath while he saw the curtain model waving his hand at him.

Meanwhile, Kise Ryota was giving his charming smile toward the poor girl who had all her face brushed hard at the sight of a prince-like young man that only made her swiftly hide behind her mother's legs with her big round eyes sheepishly peeking at Kise.

"Stop smiling like an idiot, Kise. You are scaring her."

Kise pouted as he turned toward the ace of Touo "I don't." he diverted his gaze back to the 7 years old girl and bathed her with his infamous smile with a little friendly wave of his hand that made her face blush harder. Kise threw a triumphant look to the tanned teen who only scoffed back. "See? She likes me."

"Are you a lolicon?" Midorima disgustingly said as he adjusted his glasses.

Kise frantically shook his flushed face. "What with that thought Midorimacchi!"

"Ooh~ your face is all red Prince charming." Aomine sarcastically teased "You really like lolicon, huh?"

"NO, I DON'T!"

Murasakibara confusedly raised his brow up. "Eh—? But I like it."

3 pairs of eyes promptly stared at the giant of the group in disbelief while Akashi just plainly sighed.

"'Lolicon' is not a 'Lollipop' Atsushi."

"Eh? It is not?"

"No."

Murasakibara tilted his head, his finger on his lips. "But it sounds tasty…"

Akashi diminutively smiled. "Perhaps we can find that out later."

The rest of the generation of miracles sweatdropped at the chancy conversation while the only girl in the group suddenly caught a glimpse of something red from the corner of her eyes, Momoi pondered out loud that gained all eyes turned to where she was pointing at.

"Isn't that Kagamin?" the pink haired manager inclined her head to one side. Her brow raised up "But what is he doing with his phone? It looks like he is nearly breaking it."

"There's only one way for us to find out Momocchi." Kise happily said as he vigorously waved his hand toward the redhead. "Oh Kagamicchi! Here! Here!"

The redhead startled at the loud shout before fumingly stomping his feet toward their way. Kise had to blink numerous times to confirm that whether Kagami was fuming _literally _or not.

The ace stopped two steps away from the rainbow group. Narrowing his eyes, he growled

"What the heck are you doing here?"

Akashi shot his head up high, smiling. "I assume that it isn't a polite way to greet the same old acquaintances, Kagami Taiga." And the smile broke into a mocking smirk. "And I also conjecture that you know the answer of your question already."

Kise pouted hard. "Kagamicchi you meanie—you planned to have a date with my Kurokocchi!"

Aomine pushed the blonde away in irritation, ignoring a loud yelp from the wailing model while his eyes glaring tensely at his ultimate rival. "Like hell we'll let you hog Tetsu all by yourself, Baka."

Midorima just pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, looking annoyed "It's not like I care or something, it just happens that my sister wants the limited edition of dancing spongebob which only be sold in amusement park."

Momoi crossed her arms around her ample chest, puffed. "You are no fair Kagamin! We want to hang out with Tetsu-kun too!"

Murasakibara bit on his vanilla pocky whilst the crimson haired boy gave him a victorious grin.

"Like Satsuki said, we just want to spend our time with our old friends, nothing else behind it." Akashi said "Are we clear?"

Kagami wanted to facepalmed right then and there. He snorted at the arrogant gesture of the former fearful captain of the GoM. "Then just go somewhere else and spend your precious time with your idiotic friends as much as you want."

"Your nonsensical brain misses something important Kagami Taiga." Heterochromatic eyes piercing through the red ones. "Tetsuya is one of '_my_' friends too."

"Has someone just called my name?"

All of them sans Akashi spontaneously jumped as they heard a soft voice from behind Kagami's back.

Akashi smiled at the sight of powder blue haired boy. He greeted "Long time no see, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko bowed his head a little. His emotionless eyes conveyed everyone's faces before raising his brow in confuse. "Why is everyone here?"

Kise broadened his smiled after finally regained his composure back. He cheerily pulled his beloved mentor into a hug. "Isn't it obvious? We come for Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko muffled against Kise's shirt, slightly annoyed. "Please let me go Kise-kun. I can't breathe."

Both Aomine and Kagami dragged the model out from their shadow by the collar before Akashi would 'accidentally' throw something sharp straight to the blonde's forehead. The former captain diverted his dead glare from Kise and just simply smiled at his old pal.

"We just happened to meet here." Akashi naturally stated. "And you? Why are you here Tetsuya?"

"I have a date with Kagami-kun."

A pregnant silence…followed by a sinister, creepy chuckle

Akashi's smile has never been this bright before. He slowly turned his ominous eyes toward another redhead and pulled out his scissors from his pocket whilst the rest sweatdropped and preyed silently for the tiger who unconsciously stepped back when Akashi started snipping his scissors.

_It seems there's no need for us to step in the scene. _All of the GoM—excluded Akashi—plus Momoi thought in unison.

"Oh ho? You really got me surprised Kagami Taiga."

"Actually, me too." Kuroko monotonously said as he scratched his cheek. "I was surprised when he asked me to go with him instead of girls."

Akashi's smile widened dangerously as he took a step forward the ace of Seirin.

"Very well, eh? I suppose you have a good clarification about this Kagami Taiga."

"What are you talking, Kuroko!" Kagami frantically barked while shooting a silent 'Help me' to the teal haired boy beside him.

Seeing how desperate his light was, Kuroko sighed. "I'm joking Akashi-kun. Kagami-kun just got free tickets from Himuro-san and he invited me, that's all."

"Hmn." The crimson haire boy pulled his scissors back and put it in his pocket. His eyes then averted to the teal haired boy. "But you know that lying is no good right, Tetsuya?"

Everyone shot an incredulous look toward their former captain and instantly looked away when the creepy smile painted on Akashi's face.

Kuroko apologetically bowed "I'm sorry Akashi-kun."

"Very well then" Akashi patted the other boy's head before took Kuroko by his hand, tugging slightly.

"But as a redemption, you have to let us go with you too." _Or else we will stalk you to no ends _were the words left unsaid.

Seemingly, Kuroko could sense a meaning behind those simple words. The azure eyed boy sighed internally as he nodded—to the Gom's consent and Kagami's grimance.

"All right, let's go together." Kuroko said while amusedly looked at the taller boy beside him. "The more the merrier right?"

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Akashi smiled and pulled Kuroko to walk together with him as he started his paces "Let's go."

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Re__view ;)?_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm backkkkkk!

Thank you for favoring and following the story.

And though I said 2 chapters, it turns out to be more than that...

there will be around 4-5 chapters...hehe

Please keep on reading it, I'll be happy to see reviews and such...

_**A/N : **KnB isn't mine_

_Grammatical error(A lot)_

_No fixed pairings, hint of allxKuroko_

_English isn't my native language so don't expect too much_

* * *

**Kuroko no basket**

Sequel from: A day to remember

A Day in Amusement Park

* * *

As soon as they stepped inside the amusement park, the group of rainbows' heads seemed to completely catch all eyes to turn toward them—especially to Kise and Momoi. All the living things considered as female around there let out shrieks when they recognized the blond model among the group and totally swooned by the bright aura as Kise Ryota suddenly raised his hand in such a charming gesture to shield himself from the sunray. As in Momoi Satsuki's case, all men had their eyes stared stuck on the beautiful face unblinkingly. They barely gulped when their eyes eventually traveled down to those ample breasts and were eagerly to explore another revealing parts of the girl's curve body that made their eyes blink in excitement. But when their eyes opened again, instead of a curve figure of the pink haired beauty, all they could see was a tall teen who quietly took a place right in front of the girl. All men swiftly diverted their gaze away when a look on that scary young man's face got even darker than his skin. He shot them his middle finger with flashing eyes, sending a silent 'Fuck off or I throw you away!' look toward them.

And they did. They still loved their lives very much.

Kuroko confusedly looked at the ace of Touo who had been looking tensely at the same direction for some times now, asked

"Anything wrong, Aomine-kun?"

"Nah," Aomine annoyingly thrust his finger in his ear, "Just insects."

Momoi who was standing behind him looked around. "Eh? But I don't see any…"

"Because you are stupid." He glanced down at the pinkette "And what in your head makes you wear this dress? It only makes you look like an old hag."

"Dai-chan!"

Kise's sweat dropped. "You shouldn't call ladies like that, Aominecchi."

"Who's ladies you are talking about? All I see is the stout man disguising in a girl's body here."

Momoi thundered "DAI-CHAN!"

Akashi serenely smiled at the scene before turning to look at the phantom sixth man beside him.

"Which ride you want to go first, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko stopped and looked around scrutinizingly. The teal headed boy gradually pointed his finger toward one area and looked back at Akashi. His eyes sparkled.

"That one, Akashi-kun."

The generation of miracles plus Kagami and Momoi followed Kuroko's direction.

Promptly and coevally, their faces paled when they saw where Kuroko's pointing at.

* * *

_III. Roller Coaster with fire_

* * *

The loud scream and the sound of the strong wheels grinding against the coaster track right above their heads were more than enough to make his feet rooted where he was standing. Kagami stiffly took steps forward when a person in front of him moved up in the queue line and had to curse internally.

_Why the heck he's here…? _Even he couldn't answer the question himself.

Kagami Taiga—the ace and the strong player of Seirin basketball team—was someone who never counted Roller coaster as one of his favorite rides. Why on earth people wanted to torture themselves and shorten their lives by bringing their asses sitting on that monstrous snake-like ride that did nothing but stripping their spirits away from their bodies by a 360 degree movement was still be a mystery for him—and for god's sake, he didn't even one bit want to find that out.

The redhead almost fainted when another wave of screech scratched on his ears.

Kagami jumped a little when he felt someone tugging lightly on his sleeve. Looked over his shoulder, the powder blue haired boy tilted his head up and sent a silent worried look toward him.

"Are you all right, Kagami-kun? You look pale."

"Y…yeah" he heaved a sigh, unconsciously put his hand over his chest.

Aomine who was standing behind Kuroko smirked. "Oi Bakagami, are you afraid of this kiddo ride?"

"Shut up Ahomine."

"What!?"

Kise laughed feebly. "You guys…lower your voice down. Everyone is looking."

Midorima let out a tired sigh as he adjusted his glasses. "Seriously, why do you have to fight every time you see each other?"

"And why the hell you have to bring weird things with you all the time, huh?" the tanned teen retorted.

The miracle shooter's glasses flashed.

"They're not weird things you stupid head. They're called lucky item and besides, if you are talking about weird thing, aren't you the weirdest." Midorima simply smirked "Ganguro."

Momoi merely giggled "Nice one, Midorin."

The 'ganguro' was about to go grab the green haired boy by the collar when the demanding voice cut him.

Akashi's left eye twitched in seeable irritation. The old feeling when he was still a captain of Teikou basketball team and had to strictly keep an eye on each of his teammates like a mother otherwise something not so pleasantly would happen started surfacing his mind.

_There's something time can't change too huh? _The crimson haired boy massaged his forehead, didn't know he should be whether glad or depressed.

"Enough all of you." He reprimanded, sharply stared at the ace of Touo causing the latter to snort and halfheartedly back away. "You are disturbing other people."

"Akachin" the purple haired giant said bringing the said boy to look at him. Murasakibara lazily lifted his finger toward the entrance of the roller coaster where a man beckoning at them. "It seems it's our turn already."

"Ah right." Akashi nodded, not forget to pull the phantom player with him. "Let's go."

Kagami slowly tailed after them in silence. It's too late to run away now that they all were in front of the entrance waiting for the coaster to come and bring them to hell. Kagami gritted his teeth when he saw the ride moved toward them and stopped in slow motion. And to Kagami's grimance—the coaster had exactly eight seats. _Perfect._

Kise moved closer to his beloved mentor, asked "Where are you going to sit, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko monotonously said after he looked at the ride in quiet excitement. "I'll sit in the first roll."

_What!? _Kagami's jaw slacked internally. He shot an incredible look at his shadow.

The blond smiled widely. "Then I'll sit with Kuro—"

"You will sit with Satsuki." Akashi determinedly ordered as he sent a cold glare toward the model. "I'll sit with Tetsuya."

"Eh!? But I want to sit with Kurokocchi—!"

Momoi too, pouted. "Me too!"

"You have problems, Ryota, Satsuki?"

"…No, sorry Akashicchi/Akashi-kun."

Ignoring the sulking duo, Akashi led Kuroko to the first roll and carefully helped him to get in the ride. Seeing the smaller boy sitting comfortably in his seat, he then turned his head toward the others.

"Select you seat quickly, we don't have time for day."

They swiftly did as they were told. Kise and Momoi sat themselves in the second roll, battling who would sit behind Kuroko while Murasakibara and Midorima decided to take the third roll and already put safeties down around their torsos.

With that, there left only two persons to stand and gawk at each other—the aces of Touo and Seirin.

Simultaneously, they jerked their finger up and pointed at each other's face, yelling "I won't sit with him!"

"Don't copy me, Bakagami! Get you ass away and sit somewhere else!?"

"Who wants to copy an idiot like you!? And don't say like I want to sit with you, Ahomine!"

"Who ya called Aho, huh Baka!"

"AHO! AHO! AHO!"

"…You wanna fight that bad,….huh?"

"It feels like we're taking kids to the amusement park…" Kuroko couldn't help but mumbled silently.

"Stop it, both of you." Midorima scolded as he darted his eyes toward the bickering two. "Get in the seat already."

Kuroko also looked at them. "Aomine-kun Kagami-kun, please don't fight and get in your seats."

With one final sentence from their shadow, the said boys grumbled under their breaths as they pungently walked toward the ride. Putting safety down, they coincidently turned their heads in different direction.

Aomine growled "Why the hell I'm stuck with you, of all people…"

Kagami did the same "Just stay silent, won't you?"

The tanned teen snorted. His mood then lifted up when finally the coaster started its engine and slowly moved up the track. The corner of his lips tilted upward when the ride decided to go faster.

While Aomine seemed to completely forget about the thing earlier, Kagami did nothing but glued his eyes on his laps. The bullets of sweat ran down his jaw's line and his grip on the safety tightened. The redhead let out a yelp when the coaster suddenly froze on the track. He shut his eyes tightly before peeking at his surroundings.

Such a bad idea—_terrible idea…_

Without any indications, the coaster was now at the zenithal place of the twitching track. He couldn't see the ground anymore and the sky seemed easy to touch. The redhead felt like his head spinning hard while his stomach twirling like a boat sailing amidst the storm. His heart stopped when the coaster started to gradually move again.

"Heh…it takes us higher than I thought." Aomine looked below and whistled. He sat himself upright ready for the ninety degree straight fall. "Oi, Kagami look…huh?"

Aomine blinked when he noticed the boy's face beside him turned green. Quirked his brow up, he asked

"Hey, are you—"

Fast like lightening, the redhead seized the other boy's hand with his.

Aomine's eyes went round. "What the—!? Let go of my hand!"

Instead of doing what he was told, Kagami tightened their hands together.

He tried to shake the redhead's hand off but to no avail. Kagami's grab was stronger than pliers and all he could do at the moment was furiously bark. "Kagami! I said let go of my hand!"

Like a blur when the coaster finally moved downward with full engine, falling straight and almost touching the ground before yanking up and swaying them madly in every direction.

Along the hellish ride, Kagami's scream could be heard around the amusement park.

* * *

_IV. Game Center with purple_

* * *

Kuroko looked worried as he handed the redhead on a bench a cold drink.

"Are you all right, Kagami-kun?" the teal head boy anxiously observed Kagami's exhausted face. "Your face is full of sweats."

"Hmn…" Kagami hung his head low, still couldn't reply any word back as he placed a cold object on his cheek. He was now looking like he had been playing in many aggressive matches against infuriated teams non-stop though only he did was sitting on the coaster and screaming his heart out.

"Are you sure? You want to go to restroom?"

"Leave him, Tetsu." Aomine said from behind while thrusting his finger in his ear. "Geez, my ears still can't hear anything. What are you before? Opera singer?"

"Don't say things like that, Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun is still in his bad state."

"So dose my hand!" the tanned teen shoved his said hand in front of the phantom player. "See? My vain almost pops out of my hand!"

Kuroko stared blankly at the taller boy's hand and said. "I don't see anything, Aomine-kun."

Aomine looked torn. "What!?"

"It's because you're dark, Aomine." Midorima said from beside the bench. "Even when you bleed, no one will notice until your blood totally runs out of your body."

Aomine's brow twitched. "Do you enjoy satirizing me that much?"

Midorima said nothing but gave him a smug look through his glinting glasses.

The navy haired boy growled. "You zodiac freakin' bastard…. "

"Ma ma, just knock it off you two." Kise put his hands on each of his friend's shoulder when he sensed a string in the emperor's mind nearly snapped. "What are we going to do next? Do you want to go anywhere Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko shook his head. "I'll stay with Kagami-kun. Half of it that made Kagami-kun be like this is my fault after all."

"You did nothing wrong Tetsuya." Akashi consoled, eyeing another redhead and back to Kuroko. "If Kagami Taiga hadn't overdone himself, he wouldn't have been in such a pathetic state."

Kuroko was about to protest when Kagami raised his hand up.

"He's right, Kuroko." A hoarse voice. "You have nothing to worry about."

"But…"

"Well, then" Momoi jovially clapped her hands together, hoping to lighten up their mood up before pointing toward opposite direction where appeared the place full of arcades in there. "Why don't we go to the game center and play some games waiting for Kagamin to recover in there? It's just steps away so we don't need to worry about Kagamin much!"

"Good Idea, Momocchi!" Kise enthusiastically agreed before turned to the teal head "It's OK by that right, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko had a worried look on his blue eyes but when he saw the redhead nodded in affirmation, the teal head then smiled a little.

"All right."

The group of rainbows entered the game center and had to look around in astonishment. There were varieties of arcades and many rewards for each game placing neatly behind the grand counter. Akashi unblinkingly wandered his eyes around that Aomine couldn't help but teased.

"Haven't you come to game center before?"

"I haven't." He stated truthfully. "I prefer playing my shogi at home to something nonsense and gaining me nothing like arcade."

Aomine felt like his vein has just popped out of his forehead, annoyingly put his hands on his hip. "So, is it OK for me to beat you in something nonsense like arcade, huh?"

Heterochromatic eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Are you challenging me?"

The navy haired boy had no intention to back off, he smiled. "Real men keep their word. Are you in, Akashi?"

The redhead smirked.

"Any time."

The other five looked as one sadist and one ganguro settled themselves on one of game consoles and started a battle. Kise then tugged the teal haired boy by his sleeve and dragged him to one corner of the game center with the rest trailed behind.

"Where are you going, Kise-kun?"

Kise looked over his shoulder and smiled brightly at his beloved Kurokocchi before stopped in his track, gesturing toward one of the machines that were placed along the creamy wall.

Kuroko raised his brow up. "Dace Machine?"

"Uh! I want to show you how much I have improved since our middle school!"

"Are you a kid kisechin?" Murasakibara lazily traced his voice "You look like a child who wants to show off to his mother."

"So mean!"

Momoi looked like she has just been hit by realization, gasped in surprise. "Ah, that day! I'm impressed you still remember it Ki-chan!"

Kise's voice was lower than a whisper. "I'm not a goldfish, Momocchi…"

"Nonsense." Midorima nonchalantly said as he started to walk away.

"Eh? Where are you going, Midorimacchi?"

"Crane games' zone. I just saw a rare item in there."

"Midorimacchi is no fun." Kise pouted. He then diverted his gaze to Kuroko. "You want to play with me?"

"I'll pass." Kuroko said without thinking. "I'll just watch here."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine." The blond disappointedly sighed but a second later, his gloomy face was replaced with a cheerful aura. "Watch me OK?"

Seeing the teal haired boy nodded, Kise's smile widened. He jumped on the dance machine and put a coin in it. The sound of music started to float out of the machine while Kise delicately selected the character and the song with the help of their former manager.

Pressing on the red button when he done selecting the level of the song, the blond started to move his body. His golden eyes fixed on the scene where many arrows began to pop up. He swiftly tapped his feet on the machine's floor when the arrow was in the same color and shape form. The boy's movements were slow at first but when the song got faster, Kise's gesture was more than 'Wow'. With eyes still on the scene, he incredibly took every step and tapped in the right time. The song continued for a good three minutes before Kise smashed it with an elegant turn and shot his hand up high in the sky with the last note of the song eventually disappeared into a soft breeze.

The blond panted hard but still could manage a bright smile as he hopefully looked at Kuroko.

"What do you think, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko gave a small smile and raised his thump up.

"You did it amazing Kise-kun. I've never seen someone as good at that as you before."

Kise blushed at the teal haired boy's praise and bewildered by the dazzling smile. He was nearly to gromp and hug his beloved instructor when Momoi bathed him with a knowing smile that sent a silent message to him.

"You are improved, Ki-chan!"

_Don't you touch Tetsu-kun, Ki-chan!_

Kise smiled brilliantly.

"I trained hard just for today!"

_The best won, Momocchi!_

"I feel like I want to play too!"

_I won't lose Tetsu-kun to you!_

"I won't go easy on you Momocchi!"

_We'll see!_

Murasakibara blinked at the sudden staring contest between yellow and pink. He averted his gaze and found Kuroko stared blankly at one of the shooting game not far from there.

Having nothing to do, he stood up from the chair he had been sitting and approached the smaller boy.

"What are you doing, Kurochin?"

"Murasakibara-kun" Kuroko glanced at the purple haired giant before pulled his gaze back to the shooting game. "I think this game is kind of attracting me."

"Zombie shooting game?" Murasakibara repeated after the huge sign above the arcade. "Have you played this before, Kurochin?"

Kuroko shook his head slightly "No, but I want to. My classmates always talk about this game in homeroom class and make me curios and want to play myself. What about you, Murasakibara-kun?"

"I played with Murochin once." The purple haired boy answered. He lazily looked at the arcade and back to Kuroko. "Why don't we play together, Kurochin? I can teach you if you want to~"

The teal haired boy smiled. "I'd love to, Murasakibara-kun."

With that, Kuroko thrust the coin into a machine and waited for the scene to show up. He looked at the lilac giant who smoothly selected their guns' type and game's location. The teal head boy contorted his eyebrow when the weight of a gun was heavier than he had thought.

Easily holding the gun with one hand, Murasakibara glanced at the smaller boy who seemed to have trouble holding the gun.

"Are you all right, Kurochin?"

Seeing the bluenette nodded, the much taller boy began to explain as he slowly pointed the muzzle toward the dim scene that green monsters started to step in.

Murasakibara closed his eye and shot the three unfortunate zombies to the ground. "You see zombies right, Kurochin? All you have to do is shoot them in the head." And then the scene swiftly changed into a full scene of a man who had a panic look on his face waving his hands in horror. "But if you see citizens, just let them go. It will decrease your point if you shoot them instead of the zombies."

"What about the bullets?"

"If they are run out, you just have to point here and press this red button. But you have to do it quick before the zombie comes to you."

Kuroko determinedly nodded as he tried to aim at one zombie that made a sudden show up. The teal haired boy instantly pulled the trigger and had to sigh in disappointment when the bullet speedily launched past the zombie's head and stuck at the container in the background.

"It's harder than I thought…"

"Why don't you change your gesture, Kurochin? Try straightening your arm and tilting the muzzle up more."

Kuroko did as he was told but he still missed the shot. This time it went through the man's head.

Murasakibara skillfully shot other two zombies down, teased "You suck, Kurochin~"

The teal head stubbornly snapped his eyes at the taller boy. "It's my first time doing this so it's OK."

"Whatever~"

Ignoring the giant, Kuroko put more concentration on the scene. He tightened his grip on the gun and pointed it straightly to the rotten body that approached to the scene with such high speed. The boy narrowed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

The bullet went…to the terrified man who promptly appeared in front of the zombie and landed still on the ground. And because it was his last shot, the game on his side was immediately over.

Kuroko silently put his gun back to its place, sighed.

"Ara? You're done already Kurochin?"

Blue eyes looked at the lilac haired young man, seeing Murasakibara still had plenty of bullets left and timely shot at zombies, he invisibly pouted.

"I'll wait there. If you finish just call me, Murasakibara-kun."

"Are you mad?"

"Why am I mad?"

"You lost a game."

"It's just a game."

"Hmn." Murasakibara hummed. "Why don't you play this instead of me Kurochin?"

"Eh? But what about your—?"

"I'm bored already~" he said as he paused the game and handed the smaller boy his gun, smiled lazily. "I said I'll teach you remember?"

Kuroko looked hesitant but nodded nonetheless. He stepped in front of the huge scene and pointed the gun with two hands.

Murasakibara stood closely behind the phantom player—to Kuroko's surprise. He placed his one hand on the smaller boy's ones fixing his gesture while another set above the red button.

"Stay like this Kurochin. When I start the game you just pull the trigger OK?"

"Hai."

Murasakibara looked down and smiled a little at the sight of the blue mop. He pressed a red button, and then the game started.

The smaller boy was surprised as the first shot perfectly hit the zombie in the head.

The taller boy grinned. "Finally, Kurochin got to play a 'Zombie shooting game'."

Kuroko just blankly said. "Shut up. Murasakibara-kun."

"And are you sure you aren't made of sweets Kurochin? Because you smell like vanilla."

"I already said I'm not and please stop sniffing my hair, it's ticklish."

"…I'm sure Kurochin's mom ate a lot of vanilla flavor candies when she had him in her belly…"

"Are you saying something, Murasakibara-kun?"

"Oh, here they come again Kurochin. Shoot them~"

They continued on the game with Murasakibara guided him from behind and Kuroko obediently did as he was told. The teal haired boy's eyes glinted in pure excitement when he consecutively shot down six zombies in a roll.

"You are doing good Kurochin, now try aiming at the far left side of the scene. That zombie is the last one."

Once again, Murasakibara pulled their hands together and brought them to the left side. Kuroko subconsciously blinked as he felt the taller boy moved his face down to his level. The taller boy pulled Kuroko closer that made his back slightly brushed against firm chest. Kuroko craned his face aside to see violet eyes stared unblinkingly at his.

"Murasakibara-kun?"

"Focus, Kurochin. " he idly went. "If we get this one, we'll win."

Kuroko nodded. He turned his gaze back to the zombie that jumped down the container and lifelessly approached them. Kuroko hold the gun tightly as Murasakibara helped him aim at the zombie's head.

He was nearly to pull the trigger and get that zombie down when a loud—truly _loud_—screech rang through their ears.

Kuroko's eyes literally went blank as the word 'Game Over' prominently showed up on the dark scene.

"Ah, it's over." Murasakibara said from behind as he slowly let the phantom go.

The teal head turned toward the source of noise and there he saw—one pink and one yellow stood gaping at them.

Momoi had both of her hands on her slightly flushed cheeks while Kise's eyes almost bulged out of sockets pointing his finger at them.

"What are you doing Murasakibaracchi?!"

The taller boy irritably stared at the fuming blond. "Lower you voice Kisechin, it's annoying. And I just taught Kurochin play this game."

"But why you have to hug Kurokocchi from behind!?"

"Kise-kun." Kuroko reprimanded. "It's not what you think, Murasakibara-kun didn't do that. He just helped me hold the gun."

The model shrank as he could sense an irritation hidden behind Kuroko's monotone voice. The angry Kuroko was someone he didn't want to face after all.

Momoi saw it and was about to speak up when another strain voice sent to their ears.

Midorima sternly looked at them as he strolled toward their way.

"Midorin" the pink haired girl called "Finished your game already?"

The said boy shot Kise a stern look. "Who can still play when that annoying sound suddenly fire up? It's a good thing the only ones here are us otherwise we would be kicked out of this place."

Kuroko sighed when he saw both pink and golden eyes sent a silent S.O.S toward them. He looked at Midorima emotionlessly. "Maybe we should go. I think Kagami-kun is fine by now."

The green haired boy adjusted his glasses, huffed."I'll go tell Akashi and Aomine then…"

"What the fuck, Akashi!"

All eyes immediately snapped toward a loud cracked voice to see Aomine fully stood up and stared fiercely at the redhead who had a composed smile on his smug face.

"Watch your words, Daiki. We are still in public."

Aomine refused every word as he sputtered."You lied when you said you've never play arcade before!"

"I told you I haven't. This is my first time."

"And why the _hell _your score is higher than me!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Akashi's smile looked just like a smirk. "Because I'm always right, I always win."

"Your stupid catch-phrase has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh? Did my ears just played a trick on me? I pardon you say it again, _Daiki._"

"…No…wait! Don't pull out your scissors! Tetsu Help! Where are—! Don't throw them at me! Oi, Tetsu!"

Momoi's sweat dropped. "Where is Tetsu-kun?"

Midorima's eyes were hidden behind his foggy glasses. "It seems he just used his misdirection…"

"Poor Aominecchi." Kise pathetically looked at the tanned player. "He's still young…"

Murasakibara merely looked at the scene as he tilted his head at one side.

"Kurochin should start throwing scissors too." Three pairs of eyes gawked at him. "It maybe helps Kurochin with shooting games."

Everyone sans the two red and blue who still had fun—or in Akashi's eyes—with chasing each other had their face gone white as a thought of Kuroko snipping scissors and smiling coldly flashed in their head.

_Not good…not at all._

* * *

_R&R PLEASE! : ))_

_Next chapter: Haunted house, Dolphin show, and Merry-go-round_


End file.
